


Done Waiting

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day. And Norman is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Waiting

Norman stood on the patio finishing his cigarette and watching her through the glass french doors. She looked like an angel, he thought. His angel.  
Her hair was softly curled and hanging loosely down her back. She wore black liner around her eyes, and her lips were not quite red. The sequins on her black and champagne lace gown glittered under the ballroom lights in time to the crystals adorning her neck as she moved. She had forgone her heels earlier in the evening, in favor of black ballet slippers which made her appear to float as she walked.  
Norman stubbed out his cigarette on the railing and dropped it into the sand filled bucket as his feet. He leaned both his elbows back on the railing, breathing in the cool air. He smiled to himself as he watched her laugh with her friends. She was gorgeous. She was his. And he was done waiting. With a small laugh he stroad back inside and over to where she was standing.

"Excuse me ladies. But may I borrow this beautiful creature for a moment?" He said taking her hand.  
She stood up on her toes, kissing him on the cheek, and told her friends she would be back.  
Norman wasn't so sure about that. 

He led her outside and around to the back of the building where he had seen a small shed earlier.  
"Where are we going, Norm?" She asked with a smile.  
"Here." He said opening the shed and directing her inside.  
"What are we doing here?" She asked as he stepped in behind her shutting the door.

Norman crowded her up against a low table on the back wall not saying anything. He placed his hands on either side of her and just looked at her for a moment, his eyes turning feral. He scanned the length of her body as he ran his hands up her side's. Taking her zipper in hand he gently lowered it closing his mouth over hers. She willingly opened her mouth to his requested exploration as her gown fell to the floor. He discarded his champagne colored tie and undid his black shirt as her hands worked his belt loose. 

After he finished with his shirt and tie he began trailing kiss down her neck to her collar bone. Norman unclasped her bra, letting it join her gown and took her breasts in his large hands. She moaned as his mouth made its way over her right breast. He began gently sucking on her nipple, letting his tongue play with the captive ball he found there. His fingers gently pulling on its match hanging on her left nipple.  
"These are new." He said, after playing with her piercings for a moment.  
"They're a gift." She replied.  
He gently pulled them both one more time, watching her eyes close in pleasure as he did.  
"Thank you." He whispered, covering her mouth with his own again.

Norman ran his hands down her naked torso, over her lace panties, and back up to her waist. She pushed his suit pants off and snaked her hand into his boxers, wrapping her hand around his hardened length. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and moaned as she stroked her hand over him. He stayed like that for a minute, letting her work him up. With a growl he slid her panties off her hips and hoisted her naked body up on the edge of the table, her hand leaving him with the quick movement. 

He dropped his boxers and spread her legs, stepping between them. As he did she placed her arms around his neck. His hand found her dripping wet and he quickly inserted two fingers to the hilt, swallowing her gasp at the sudden intrusion with another kiss. He pumped his fingers inside of her, pressing his thumb to her sensitive bundle of nerves, until she was writhing on his hand. He pulled his fingers out as quickly as he had inserted them. She made a small sound at the loss, but before she could fully process it he was lining himself up and pressing inside of her. He stilled for a moment once he was fully seated, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling. She closed her eyes and sighed, loving the way he so completely filled her.

After a minute she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his shoulders, encouraging him to move. Norman started slow, but quickly set a rythum which drove them both toward the edge. She began to tighten around him and he reached his hand between her legs. He pressed his fingers to her swollen nerve bundle and began making small circles, quickly sending her over. His name on her lips. He pumped himself inside her another handful of times before spilling inside her. 

She held onto him as they lazily kissed while he softened inside her.  
"What got into, you?" She asked as he slipped from her still aching walls.  
"Was tired of waiting." He replied.  
"So, did you want to head back inside? Or get to the hotel and continue this?" Norman asked her with a smile.  
"Hotel." She replied. "Definitely hotel."  
"As you wish, Mrs. Reedus." He said kissing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
